This invention relates generally to computer control display systems used in combination with a raster scan display, and particularly to those used in playing video arcade and video games played in combination with a television receiver.
Raster scan display terminals used in combination with computer systems are found in many and varied forms and utilize different systems approaches. However, all may be said to include the basic system components of a display such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) and associated circuitry operating thereon which provides two dimensional sequential scan of the CRT image forming surface together with appropriate circuitry for applying an intensity modulation signal to the swept CRT beam. Whatever the general intended use of such display systems, each must provide for the proper synchronization or timing of the information communication from the computer system to the intensity modulation circuits of the display and raster scan. The information communication and raster scan of the display must be synchronized or properly timed to assure that a coherent image is properly placed upon the image forming surface.
The uses afforded CRT display systems and the like are many, ranging from character generators in computer interactive systems to special effects graphic generators used in photographic and artistic activities to arcade games and home video games playable in combination with a conventional home television receiver.
The latter application, that is home video games, had its origin in relatively simple "ping-pong" type games in which an essentially dark raster was provided through pulse timing and counting circuits with an operator controllable pair of "paddles" and a ball image. Such early systems were relatively unsophisticated and were not designed to take advantage of the then emerging computer technology arts. With the advent of relatively inexpensive microprocessor computer electronics technology, the more modern and more sophisticated home video games systems of the type now presently available emerged. Such systems not only provided for more complex play and more artistically intricate play objects than the previous pong-type games, but also provided the ability to depict a setting or background scene in addition to moveable play image objects.
Together with scene and setting depiction found in more sophisticated video games, there have evolved systems in which the scene depiction is used to impart apparent motion of either the viewer, player, or the relative foreground and background image portions of the play scene.
While such modern sophisticated home video games provide great utility and flexibility in scene depiction and the imparting of the visual effect of scene motion, and the corresponding graphic effects generators utilizing similar technology in the graphic interaction arts briefly mentioned above, there remains a need in the art for increased flexibility of special effects generation to heighten interest realism and drama. In particular a need exists in the in video games for improved capability in the creation of special graphic effects.